Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Consumables (Food, Potions)
Food The food items of current YetAnotherPD that are either dropped, found as loot, or sold are the ration of food, the small ration, the raw meat and the dwarven pasty (still most nutritious among all food items), but with some changes implemented, mostly to raw meat. Raw Meat is now completely safe to eat, can't get frozen anymore, while burning raw meat will turn it into burned meat, which is a worse version of raw meat (raw meat restores 20% satiety, while burned meat restores 15%). Raw meat can also be cooked in alchemy pots with herbs and gain herb-specific buffs for 50 turns, same with the effect of the herb when eaten alone but for a considerably longer amount of time, while it also restores more satiety, 25%. Herbs now require only one turn to get eaten, restore 5% satiety, and do not apply any debuffs when eaten, but either Add HP, Remove Debuffs or apply short Resistance Buffs for 10 turns. To read about the different herb - raw meat combinations and all the different herb-related effects, you should visit the Herbs and Alchemy YetAnotherPD page of the wiki. Eating a plain herb restores 5% satiety, burned meat 15%, cooked meat 25%, a small ration 50%, a ration of food 75%, and a dwarven pasty 100% satiety. All food items apart from plain herbs require 3 turns to get eaten. Note also that the hero becomes "Hungry" in YetAnother PD when the satiety counter reaches 25% and not earlier. Potions In current YetAnotherPD * Some potions of Original PD have been kept with the same name and a similar function (Invisibility, Levitation, Liquid Flame, Mind Vision, Strength, Wisdom). * Some others have been renamed but retain parts their basic function from Original PD unchanged (Frost > Frigid Vapours, Healing > Mending), or keep their name but have their function changed (Toxic Gas). * some new potions have been added (Blessing, Caustic Ooze, Confusion Gas, Rage, Shield, Thunderstorm, Unstable, Webbing). Although potion colors still get randomly assigned to potion types with each new run (with the sole exception of the Unstable potion, which always spawns already identified and with a multicolored hue), after a potion gets identified, it displays an acronym at its top right in the inventory. As you will read with details in the Herbs and Alchemy page, all potions need one empty bottle and 2 herbs to get brewed and if the combination of herbs is correct, the alchemy pot always produces the expected potion (in contrast incorrect combinations always produce an Unstable potion). You can read additional details about the potions' effects in the table that follows their game descriptions. It is brewed with 1 Firebloom + 1 Sungrass herb. It is brewed with 2 Sorrowmoss herbs. It is brewed with 1 Dreamfoil + 1 Icecap herb. It is brewed with 2 Icecap herbs. It is brewed with 1 Feyleaf + 1 Icecap herb. It is brewed with 1 Feyleaf + 1 Whirlvine herb. It is brewed with 2 Firebloom herbs. It is brewed with 2 Sungrass herbs. It is brewed with 2 Dreamfoil herbs. It is brewed with 1 Dreamfoil + 1 Firebloom herb. It is brewed with 1 Earthroot + 1 Sungrass herb. It is brewed with 1 Earthroot + 1 Wyrmflower herb. It is brewed with 2 Whirlvine herbs. It is brewed with 1 Sorrowmoss + 1 Whirlvine herb. It is brewed with 1 Earthroot + 1 Sorrowmoss herb. It is brewed with 1 Feyleaf + 1 Wyrmflower herb. It is brewed with any other combination of herbs than those already mentioned. In the following table common potions are listed first and special potions with a cap in their spawning last. Recent Changes in Buffs and Debuffs Buffs * "Enraged" base duration is increased to 20 turns but it now increases damage only by 50% (from 100%) and accuracy by 25% (from 50%) * "Mind Vision" now also increases Perception by 25% * "Levitation" now also increases Dexterity by 25% * "Invisibility" now also increases Stealth by 25% but it is dispelled on stealing Debuffs * "Corrosion" now causes its target to spawn an acid puddle on death * "Electrified" from electric damage is removed from the game (electric damage now just gets increased by 50% if target is standing in the water) * "Vertigo" now forbids receiving "Focused" buff from skipping turns * Debuffs from special throwing weapons now ignore target's armor. Category:Yet Another Pixel Dungeon